


Those Left Behind

by toomanyfandomsforagoodname



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsforagoodname/pseuds/toomanyfandomsforagoodname
Summary: What happens when the Doctor leaves? The story of those left behindBased on a headcannon I saw where Jack looks out for the Doctor's old companions.





	1. Martha Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is may first fic. Feedback much appreciated, please don't be too harsh....  
> Hopefully I'll get better? Cross-posted on www.mixital.co.uk

Martha's Perspective

Doctor Martha Jones, Doctor Martha Smith as she should now be known, woke with a jolt. The Land Rover currently being driven by her husband, had slipped into a particularly large pothole. Mickey grinned at her apologetically, before turning to face the road. Martha yawned, then decided she had might as well help now she was awake. She lent over and grabbed the military-grade map from the back seats to assess their location.  
" Should be turning left soon"  
" I know, I know. Water?" Mickey chucked the bottle at Martha without waiting for a reply. As she drank, she continued to check their route. UNIT had received an anonymous tip-off that there was something dark, illegal and alien going in the outskirts of Cardiff, and the Smith's had been sent to investigate. Why them, she had no idea. Couldn't Torchwood do it? But she loved her job, they both did. That's why they were out here, in the cold and miserly rain, at 3am looking for signs of foreign activity.  
Mickey took the left turn on to a dirt farm track, that was not well designed for cars. Once again, Martha was thankful for the suspension and four wheel drive, even if the battered, old models lacked some of the modern comfort most people expected. A flash of light caught their attention, and Mickey instantly cut the engine.  
They were now sat in complete darkness. Mickey slowly reached down for the gun between their seats, and looked to Martha. She nodded. They carefully, silently crept out of the car and round to the back.  
BANG!  
Mickey was running towards her, she joined him in sprinting towards the noise, adrenaline pumping through their veins. This was exhilarating. This was what she lived for, this feeling. Having Mickey beside her only made it better. Something flew past her. A bullet. She automatically put her hand to her ear, but luckily it hadn't hit.  
Mickey shot back, and they heard an animal yelp in response. They ran towards the noise - that was what they were here for.  
Looking down on the floor, Martha was surprised. The bullet seemed to have done little more than knock the... thing down. She grabbed the taser from her belt and aimed before it could do anything to either of them. It looked savage. She didn't recognise it which was odd, she knew most species that ever had to be dealt with like this. It was roughly humanoid in shape and size, but maybe a little taller and its angered face was flattened with many sharp, fang-like teeth. Thank God that taser had worked. Mickey looked at her, then back to the thing. Before grabbing some zip-ties and using them as handcuffs around its wrists.  
"Do you know what the hell it is?"  
"Not sure exactly. I've taken one out before. All I can say is they don't like electricity, or water."  
"You've taken one out before? When the hell was that? Where was I?"  
"It was with Jack. Torchwood apparently dealt with them a lot. Think he called it a Weeble"  
"A... weeble?"  
"Yeah, something like that anyway. Look, lets just get it back to UNIT, right babe? Don't know why we had to come all this way for this, Cardiff's only what, 15 miles away? Bloody Torchwood could have sorted this. C'mon let's get going"  
Martha helped him drag the body back towards the car. The 'Weeble' or whatever it was called would need dealing with. And soon. Then sleep would need dealing with - adrenaline and caffeine only goes so far. 

Jack's Perspective  
Jack sat watching Martha and Mickey Mouse on the tablet screen. He was annoyed that he'd been so far away when stuff needed sorting out in Cardiff - that was supposed to be his area after all. Especially now the rest of his team were gone. He fired off some emails to Martha, they clearly needed the information, what with Mickey calling it a Weeble and all. Did that boy not listen to anything? He shook his head on reflex, but he was smiling. Thinking of it, he should ship them some anti-Weevil spray too. Should help the with the problem. Hopefully UNIT would be able to get some more information about the species than they had. Although Jack might disagree with their methods, he had to admit they could be useful.  
The reason Jack had a live-feed showing what the pair were up to was simple: protection. After losing Ianto, he had vowed to protect the people he knew as best he could. That's why he hadn't said anything to Gwen. She deserved a normal life with Rhys and their baby. Jack couldn't intrude on that.  
As well as his remaining friends, Jack had become carer to those the Doctor left behind. He worked quietly, from the sidelines, to help where it was needed. He didn't ask for recognition, and mostly it was anonymous. But there was no point pretending with these two, they knew who he was, and they were more likely to believe the information if it came from him.  
He turned from the tablet to his laptop, began looking for where to help when he returned to the UK. He shouldn't have left. He flew back tomorrow, but he wouldn't stay in one place long, he smiled looking at the photo on screen. He knew where he needed to go next.


	2. Donna Noble

Jack's Perspective

Jack had lived over a thousand lives. He had seen millions of people find joy, but even more live in sorrow. He himself had lost countless friends, family and lovers.He understood a little why the Doctor left, but he couldn't understand why he didn't check in more. It hurt, yes, it hurts when people die. Or they get old. But that's what happens, and people deserve to know that you care. Caring is not a disadvantage. It is a necessary part of the human condition, and many other species for that matter.  
Despite all of the sorrow that Jack had seen, nothing seemed sadder than losing memories. Then not knowing that you'd ever had wonderful adventures, not knowing what was out there, what could be discovered in the unlimited expanse of time and space. To have all that... and lose it. Jack couldn't imagine.  
In his introspection, Jack had come close to crying. He inhaled deeply, and told himself to keep calm. He was nearly back. Not back home. But nearly back to where he resided. Cardiff was no longer a home to him. Jack had never seen a place as 'home' since he was young, since he'd lost Gray (for the first time) and his parents. Home had become a person, a group of people, a feeling he had with them. Most recently, that had been his team. Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. Ianto. He missed him, missed his coffee, missed his adorable Welsh accent, missed his smile, he even missed that damn stopwatch.  
No. This wasn't about Jack. This was about someone who didn't even know what they'd lost. Donna Noble. She was a wonderful woman! Sarcastic and feisty but at the same time caring and loving. She was intelligent person who had been underappreciated for most of her life. Jack honestly admired the person she was, the person she'd grown to be with the Doctor, and the person she was now. It was upsetting, to think how she'd lost all that she had learnt, but at least she was happy now.  
The money that she'd won in the lottery (as he wedding present from the Doctor) had been put to good use. Her and Shaun had bought themselves a nice house (well, two nice houses), paid off all their debts, and saved for the future. Their children attended normal schools, and though they never wanted for anything, they were well-brought up and not spoilt. They were wonderful reflections of their parents; caring, intelligent, funny and resourceful.  
He made his way through passport control with no issues, and hit the road. In an effort not to get caught up in his feelings again, he blasted the car radio. Jack's music was an odd mix, things from different times and planets, but he loved it. Music was a great thing, and he couldn't resist belting everything out as loudly as possible.  
By the time he reached Chiswick his mood was significantly improved. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started flicking through emails. Mickey had sent him a reply, thanking him for the information and anti-weevil spray, with a reminder to 'stop spying on us, Capt. Cheesecake, it's creepy' and a demand from Martha that he came to eat with them. He actually laughed aloud, before shooting back 'it's Captain Beefcake' and telling Martha he'd be there, as long as no aliens decided to attack Earth,and maybe even then.  
Since their honeymoon, Donna and Shaun Temple-Noble had started a charity to fund schools and adult education centres in the poorest parts of London. They had also campaigned for science funding, and created an area entirely for stargazing, with Wilfred's help. After his death, they had created the Wilfred Mott Foundation, to encourage young people in to exploring the stars.  
If only they knew. There wasn't much Jack could do to help here. They we a perfect family, and Donna could never see him in case she remembered. He just did little things, like ensuring there was a secret Valentines' day card for Ella or that Louis and Joshua's football didn't get lost in the river.  
He was here today for the stargazing event, it was open to everyone but important people had been invited, in the hopes of securing large donations. He had donated a large sum that morning (anonymously, of course), but he wanted to be there, to see the excited faces of the children, and check that Donna was actually OK - you can't always tell from photos and social media. 

Donna's Perspective

Donna woke up early - too early. It was only 8 am, but Louis had decided he wanted to play, and with no one else up had sneaked in to Josh's room to play on his Xbox. Josh had woken up to see his little brother, and had promptly started fighting.  
She was now sat between her sons, trying to get them to apologise to one another. Shaun came downstairs, with Ella close behind. She had a look of superiority on her face, one of having (yet again) been the best behaved sibling.  
"What did you do this time, boys" Shaun made the mistake of asking, prompting a chorus of 'but he started it' and 'I only wanted to play'.  
"That doesn't matter. We don't fight each other, OK? Louis, if you want to play you need to ask first, and Josh, no hitting your brother."  
"Yes, mum" they replied, in unison, before running off to 'kick Chelsea's ass' on FIFA.  
"And be ready for this evening. We're going out for Great Grandpa's birthday, there will be lots of people there - you need to be on your best behaviour" Donna tried to tell them, but it was too late, they were already immersed in their game.  
The boys did get ready, although it took some persuasion. All three of their kids loved astronomy and Ella was practically jumping with her telescope in hand, excited to go and see the stars.  
They arrived at the park early, and made an attempt to greet everyone who came. Some people Donna recognised, she had worked with them as a part of the charity,or had grown up with them, others she had never seen before. But everyone was welcome, the more people came to see the stars, the more her Grandfather's legacy would be passed on.  
Some people came to ask her how it was going, and she had the slightest feeling she was being watched, but she didn't say anything. She walked over to Shaun, who was having a conversation with some people interested in their charity, and slipped her palm into his.  
"Ooh, Mrs Temple-Noble, we heard you were planning on going in to comedy, is that true?"  
"It's Donna, please, and I'm not sure. I've always wanted to, a little bit, and now that the kids are a bit older...I just don't think it'd be right for me though. I'm not very funny, really."  
"Oh, but that isn't true! Anyway, do tell me more about the plans for an public observatory"  
And that was it, the rest of Donna's evening was spent discussing the observatory, the stars and her children. At the end of the night, when most people had left, Ella came over to here, holding a single flower.  
"Oh, that flowers lovely, darling, where did you find it?"  
"A man gave it to me, he was very nice," this concerned Donna slightly, but she continued "He wasn't weird or anything, Mum. He said that it was a wonderful night, that it reminded him of a friend who'd loved the stars. I think his friend must be gone now though, his eyes looked sad. He asked me to thank you for doing this, and then he said that anyone with half a brain would watch you - you should go and do comedy. Will you, Mum? I think you're funny, and so does Dad, and Grandma and Louis and Josh and ... and everyone!" Donna smiled at her daughter, proud that the event had touched at least one person.  
"And what did he look like, this man?"  
"Oh was handsome, and charming, too. I think he was from America, he spoke like that, anyway."  
"Really?" Donna laughed, and lead her daughter over to the rest of the family, "Who wants pizza?"  
"MEEE!" they all shouted,but Louis was the loudest. She looked over to Shaun who looked shocked, happy, but also slightly confused.  
"What? It's only pizza?" she asked quietly, whilst ushering the kids toward the car park.  
"No, no, not that. Some American just gave me this," He handed her an envelope. Inside was a short, handwritten note which said:  
'Donna Temple-Noble, you are an extraordinary women, with a beautiful family. Your work is vital to this community, and I hope you're proud of it. You are important, and have so much worth. I overheard what you said about comedy, you would be a great comedian, I'm pretty sure everyone would watch. This event was fantastic, the twenty-first century is where everything changes - and you're a part of that! I wish you all the best, I really do'  
Donna left with her family, her heart was warmed by the note, it helped her overcome the self-doubt she'd been feeling. Maybe she would go in to comedy after all. Thank God for anonymous Americans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments apprectiated :


End file.
